wanderyonderfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 (Moonstar365)
This is Moonstar's version of season 3. Please don't edit it without her permission. Season 3 is the continuation of the Wander Over Yonder series. It will mainly focus on Wander and Sylvia's adventures across the galaxy, some big backstory reveals, the restoration and civil war of Lord Hater's empire, a familiar face returning, and a new threat worse than Dominator. Episodes (And brief plot) 'The Space Monkey- '''Remember that easter egg that showed a monkey in The Waste of Time? Well, this episode gives you more info about him. '''The Restoration of The Galaxy- '''Wander and Sylvia help everyone return to their homeplanets using the Star Nomad II. '''The Very Hot Day- '''The Skullship is accidentally put too close to a star and since it's out of fuel, nobody can escape. So Hater and Peepers must find out how to get out of there before they burn alive. '''The New Song- '''Wander wants to celebrate getting everyone home by playing a song for every planet, but Wander can't think of any song to play. Though he ends up finding a lost piece of music with no name on it. '''The Sheild- '''Brad Starlight finds the Untouchable Shield of Power, and uses it to ambush Hater's Skullship '''The Night of No Sleep- '''Sylvia and Wander find a spot on a lush grassy planet to sleep. Except Sylvia can't sleep because of a weird squeaking noise. '''The Skeletals- '''Wander spots a group of people who look similar to Lord Hater and decides to find out more about them. '''The Rockstars- '(Suggested by Moonstar's brother) The Loud House and Wander Over Yonder crossover. The Loud siblings use a teleporter and go to the Tibo Galaxy and find, Wander, Sylvia, Hater, and Peepers. This episode mainly focuses on Hater and Luna. 'The Crash- '''The Skullship glitches and crashes into a planet Hater was about to conquer. Hater and Peepers now have to find help to fix it. (Which is difficult because nobody wants to help the people that were going to take over their planet) '''The Not So Awesome- '''A new and cooler villain arrives and kicks Awesome off the throne of his empire and he is left with nothing. He then has to figure out what to do with his life, now that he is powerless. '''The Return of Dominator- '''Dominator returns in this episode, but something is different. '''The Change of Heart- '(This is a flashback episode of what happened to Dominator after The End of the Galaxy) Dominator has returned to her home planet and notices a lot has changed. 'The Journey- '(Continuation of the flashback episodes) Dominator, and Drakel must get to the Capitol before the Skeletals leave. 'The Final Straw- '(No info yet) 'The Teaching- '''Dominator (Now Magmia) and Wander work together to change Hater's heinous acts against the galaxy '''The Star Nomad- '''Wander and Sylvia find a destroyed ship and Wander tells Sylvia a bit more about himself '''The Special Party- '''Magmia's birthday party '''The Hangout- '(No info yet) 'The Crush- '''Hater's old crush for Magmia has returned and Hater needs to find out the perfect way to show he likes her. '''The Spy Eye- '''Peepers notices Hater is acting differently and spies on him to figure out what's wrong with him. '''The Firing of Commander Peepers (again)- '''Peepers is fired, and this time for good, and Peepers thinks of what to do next. '''The Date 2- '''Hater and Dominator go on a date while Peepers is plotting their demise. '''Unnamed Episode 1- '(No info yet) 'The Hurricane- '''Wander and Sylvia are trapped on a planet with a world-wide hurricane '''The New Lord- '''A new villain arrives to destroy everything, except this villain has a very familiar face. '''Unnamed Episode 2- '(No info yet) 'Unnamed Episode 3- '(No info yet) '''The Eyes in the Sky- '''A bunch of strange eye drones are making everyone they interact with go insane and Wander and Sylvia must find out what's going on. '''The Backstory- '''Magmia wants to know why Hater was evil in the first place and Hater decides it's time she knew about his past. '''The Wedding Part 1- '''Hater and Magmia's wedding Category:Seasons Category:Moonstar's Content